


The Ones With The Friends Episode Titles

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends Episode Title Meme, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet collection from tumblr's Friends Episode Title Meme, wherein one sends a writer a title of a Friends episode and the writer writes a fic based on said title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Butt

Butters’ eyes snapped open abruptly. He glanced around, wondering where the darkness came from…  
”Oh, it was a dream.” Butters thought to himself, remembering he was at a sleepover.  
Butters still slept better at Eric’s house than at his own-be it that Cartman helped him sleep with medicine, or that he wasn’t going to wake up to his father’s anger in the middle of the night, Butters felt more…  
Tranquil.  
That was the feeling, tranquility. That was all he felt when he was in bed next to Eric Cartman. His soft, warm body was perfect for Butters to snuggle up to, and sometimes, when Eric was real tired, Butters got to feel his butt.  
Butters liked butts. He’d never touched anyone’s butt except for Eric’s, and he’d acquired a taste for it. It was so jiggly and sexy.  
Butters slowly inched closer to his full-figured brunette friend, eventually grabbing onto his butt and quietly feeling it as he drifted off to sleep.  
Of course, at that moment, Cartman woke up.  
"B-butters?" He groaned, confused.  
"Oh geez…uh, uh, Eric…I was just…just going back to sleep…"  
"You’re groping my ass!"  
Butters blushed. “I-I’m sorry…” Butters pushed against Cartman and squeezed tighter. “I’ll stop if you want…”  
Butters felt Cartman tense up, then relax.  
"You know what, Butters?"  
"What?"  
"You should sleep over more often."  
The two drifted off to sleep again, Butters stroking Cartman's squishy butt.


	2. The One With Butters' Inadvertent Kiss

“Come on, Eric, we’re gonna be late!” Butters shouted from the bus window as he saw Cartman slowly trudge towards the bus doors.  
Cartman had a rough night. Aliens had visited him to tweak the tuning on his anal satellite. His ass was still sore as he squeezed into the bus seat behind Butters. Butters turned around to talk to his half-asleep friend.  
Just as Butters got up on his knees and hooked his chin over the back of the seat, the bus driver floored it. The vehicle lurched forward, hurling Butters towards Cartman.  
Straight towards Cartman, to be exact.  
Butters’ lips slammed into Cartman’s, and Cartman opened his eyes. He’d always wanted this…  
Cartman pulled Butters close, savoring the meeting of their mouths. Butters puckered his lips and sucked away at Cartman’s. They kissed for a good fifteen seconds… and then they realized the whole bus was staring at them, including the bus driver.  
Pulling away from each other, Butters and Cartman still locked eyes. Then Butters broke the stare, looking out the window…  
“God, Butters. You’re so gay…” Cartman mumbled. And in a softer voice he breathed, “and I am, too…”


End file.
